


A Whole New World

by Ariescar911795



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Survives, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate universe- another dimension, Family Fluff, Gen, luffys a dad, more crew membres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariescar911795/pseuds/Ariescar911795
Summary: Ok, I got the idea from a amazing author here in this website (I forgot the name!) that I just wanted to do one right way. Credits to the author that gave me an idea.The plot is just mine.Monkey D. Luffy and crew gets send back in time in a alternative universe thanks the the former pirate king to stop a common enemy that's has a devil fruit.  Only one thing changed, their births. Making each one into somebody else.Before the Whole Cake arc.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys for the miss spelled words. 

It was a nice day for all the pirates,the revolutionary army, Germa 66 and the marines to join forces. A man sat all the way back with a look of fondness in his eyes, you could see his brith mark under his eye and peaking out of his chest. Memories replaying in his head like the adventures he had with his nakama no the seas,freedom was in his hands, he became the pirate king along with his crew that was wide known thought out the world, that was until he saw a cave with some marking on it and Nami along with Robin telling him to not touch it. 'I should have listened better' a shy smile appears on his face. He along with his crew was sent back in time in a alternative universe thanks to Gold D. Roger, the former king pirate as per his request. Starting his life form a baby all the way to a 36 year old man and a father to 3 trouble makers that started to mark their own names in history. Portugas D. Ace, Sabo and Monkey D. Luffy and Garp along with Dragon were, in this case, his Dad and older brother

'How the hell was I convinced to do this?' A headache was forming, and no food was in his stomach yet and everything was weird for him still no being used to it after his 36 years old life in this world. Something changed and other stayed the same like his meeting with shanks and other Luffy receiving the straw hat that made him so known in his time line. The meeting of the crew of this Luffy happens the same as before only that this time around Ace didn't die and Sabo didn't loose his memories. He made sure of it after all, he is their father this time around. All of his crew members where born along with him, although not the same way. Zoro is the instructor in the dojo instead of a student, he saved the girl unlike before is known as Oijiro, Nami is the boss of the most well known bank from across the world and it fits her known as Inam, Usopo a great story teller in his village, Robin was a famous author writing their adventures known as Nibi, Sanji is the owner of a famous restaurant known threw out the New World, although the was the disowned uncle from the Germa 66 and this universe favorite uncle for Sanji he was known as simply Blackleg, Franky is the best when it come to ships he works with the marines where he is known was General and cute Chopper is the greatest doctor in the world known as Tony., and lastly him Monkey D. Luffy known here as Monkey D. Rocco, father to three kids and a simple villager form Foosha Village. His grandfather or father in this case was still a marine. The crew and him kept contact between themselves, training and tracking down the other traveler that came uninvited. Closing his eyes he laid back letting out a stress full sigh that didn't went unnoticed by his family and the rest of the people gathered there. (AN: please remember all of this for it's important. Just the names please.)

"Oí dad, what's wrong" asked a worried Sabo. That makes younger other Luffy and Ace to see him with worried eyes. 'Damn I feel old. They have grown up so fast before my eyes' 

"More importantly, what the hell is your kid doing here Garp. This is a important meeting and he's a civilian." Smoker asked, turning to see the old man dead in his eyes.

"He's strong in his own way, and besides he came in by his own." Garp said, still facing the board. Exclamation where heard everywhere and you could heard a distinctive shishishishi laugh coming form Rocco. 

Letting out a laugh and a smile, he answer "I was borde and I say my kids coming here so I just came, haven't seen them in a while so I thought why not?" A sunny smile in his face appeared. Dragon just looked at his brother in fondness and his kids where happy to see him once more.

"We have all gathers here for a new enemy has come to try and take over the seas. A man that's capable to destroy island and has defeated strong allies." Sakazuki said. 

"When have all this happened kazui?" Rocco asked with his eyes closed and leaning back in his chair.

"It's Sakazuki."

"Ok Sakablalala, when did you find out about this?" Now leaning in front with seriousness could be heard in his voice. He likes to taunt him to no end and I imagen you guys know why.

"It's...never mind, this happen around 5 years ago." Words and explanations where said. Rocco deep in thought. 

The four Yonko looked at Rocco, knowing he was hiding something from them all.

'I could have one of my daughters to marry him. I have a felling that he's a strong one' A thought crossed Big Mama. A creepy smiled appeared. 

'So this is Ace's father. He look like a bit retarded but why is his presence contained? Is he an ally or an enemy? Whitebeard thought while smoothing his beard out.

'It's been a long time since the last time I saw him. Maybe we can enjoy some sake again.' A smile appears on red-head shanks. 

'Who the hell is this guy?' Kaido’s simple way of thinking.

A tiny paper appeared in the hands of a golden monkey that was running towards its owner. "Oo, hello Tesoro, what's this?" Opening the note he saw Nami writing, standing up with Tesoro in his shoulders "Well everything was nice and all but I'm hungry and I'm being summoned to a nearby place so bye." 

"See you later Roc, say hi to your friends for me." Dragon yelled to his younger brother while everyone was yelling at him for leaving early. Although he already knew all of that.

Leaving the meeting room and heading towards his house where his family is waiting for him, energy keeper inside him waiting to be release for once.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of the crew in this new crazy universe .

“Thank you for the food." Things haven't changed like Luffy's big appetite or Zoro' scenes of direction along with Nami's greed for money.

The Strawhats from another universe are eating in Luff's aka Roccos house to eat and hanging out together until the times comes to defeat Blackbeard.

"I thought he was dead." A human version of Chopper aka Tony said.

"I though so too."Usopo asked while protecting his food form Luffy.

"He is although the Blackbeard were talking about is the one from our timeline." Sanji aka Blackleg said with plates along his arms taking them to the large table.

"Ah, that one came threw with us?" Zoro aka Oijiro asked the group while lowering the bottle of sake. "Oí Luffy, where's the sake!!" Getting to look for more.

"It's in the in top of the board, bring me one."

"How though?"Nami aka Inam asked with a Margarita in hand. " aaa nice vacations, we should take one when we finish this long adventure."

"We should travel around the world next time." Robin aka Nibi.

"And this time no touching rocks." A stern glare form Nami was thrown to Luffy who just laughed his normal shishishi making the rest chuckle out a bit.

"That a SUPER idea Robin. We could even upgrade the sunny." The non metallic man said.

"Brook along with Jinbe and Carrot stayed behind to take care of our bodies. Feels weird without them and growing into a new one. I feel old." A animated sigh escaped Nami remembering all of that, in that split second her eyes turned serious. "Last time I heard that Blackbeard is in his way."

"How long?"

"Around three to two day at least."

"Here they come." Nibi said with a small smile playing in her lips.

There was laughter outside of the house where people where coming.

"Oí dad!!! Where home!!" Ace, Sabo and Luffy came rushing in running towards Rocco who at the moment had a bottle of sake in hand.

"Oh and now I exists, what's up kids." A warm smile appeared on his face. 'Like a proud father' the crew though with a smile.

"Shanks cane to visit you!!" A innocent smile appears the face of his youngest son, Tesoro at the moment seeing his owner Rocco, jumped onto his shoulders and started to sit there, watching the whole thing "Uncle Blackleg, I'm hungry, can I have some meat please!" The rest of there alternative selfs entered along with the Whitebeard crew.Said red-head came threw the house with his crew.

"Yo, hows life treating ya Rocco?" A happy Shanks came to the dinning table where slowly but surely more people joined in.

"Like a cheap plastic bag." He responded with a swing of his sake and twinkle in his eyes, not regretting his decisions on this new timeline. The rest of the crew letting laughter escape form there mouth. 

"Naa, everything is going to get better soon." Shanks responded, missing the real meaning behind those words.

The rest of the day was a cheerful one, laughters ring threw out the house waking up Sanji's mom and the Blackleg's sister, who luckily Blackleg (Blackleg is Sanji form the original timeline) rescued her before she died and Sanji, although the youngster said he wanted to be a chef and when to the ex-pirate to work there. Stories where thrown around and the pirates and the revolutionary people wanting to know more about the people there working with or having many adventures wanted to know. Luffy, Ace and Sabo being in the spotlight thanks to their dear father. The Whitebeard captain and the Revolutionary leader spending time with said father. Blackleg and Sora hearing the adventures from their little cook, a smile in their faces. Oijiro giving tips to his ex-students Zoro and Kuina, in how to master their skills and adventures, Kuina joined the Strawhats later on. Nami telling Inam on how much gold she saw, both talking god knows what. The rest of the crew talking to their alternative selfs and having a great time along with Blackleg and Sanji cooking. Law and Tony along with Chopper were talking about the medicine and the trading routes. Tony being the provider for both. That was until Germa 66 came by seeing as the house was so nice and where music was heard thanks to Brooke.

"Well if it isn't the failure and the disowned. A green-haired youngster went inside in the house with his brothers and sister in tow. Reiju being the only one going straight towards her uncle, brother and mother. In this timeline she was the only one that Blackleg and Sora were able to save along with Sanji, suffering no threat for she cleans the floor with those boys, except Sanji.

"Oh, your here too." A gruff voice spoke, a tall man with blonde hair was at the entres of the door, looking at his brother with shame and his wife, ex-wife with a uninterested look. He headed towards them. All eyes on the new comers and Law's eye twitch. 

"Alive and kicking as you can see." A smile formed in Blacklegs face with his cigarette between his teeth. A twitch on Judge face spoke his amusement.

"You bastard, how dare yo-"

"I would appreciate if my house wasn't destroyed for, as you can see, my kids and guests are here." A shadow cover one eye form Rocco, a dangerous red glint appeared while drinking a slip of sake while stopping Judge movements towards the kitchen, "I don't fell like kicking out guests right now you see."

Before word could come out, a loud squawking was heard, a red with golden lines in his feathers and yellow feet and beak bird landing in Inam's shoulders, make himself known.

"How long are you guys staying here on the island?" Asked Nibi to those present on the living room and dinning table along with the back patio. Breaking the tension between her captain and the Germa 66.

"Around a week." Captains, Admirals and leaders responded at the same time.

"And you dad, what are you going to do?" Sabo asked looking up from his food that he was currently fighting for with his brothers.

"I was thinking about going to a mini adventure." A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. A bright smile over taking his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! So how was it? Do I need to change anything?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fluff

"You know, it's peaceful.....too peaceful." A suspicious Usopp said while holding a fishing rod and the same time looking around the boat that was in deep sea, trying to catch some fish for Sanji to cook later on.

"Maybe it your thoughts running around your head." A human Chopper responded, one hand with Cotten candy and the other the rod.

"Who knows, maybe we can catch a sea king, I'm starving!!!!" Luffy said, while munching on a meat bone. A pull was felt on his end of the rod. "Oí! I caught something!" The three started to pull on the rod at the same time. "It's big that's for sure-aaaa!" And like that, Luffy and Chopper where pulled into the sea.

With a heavy heart, Usopp just sat don on the boat waiting for both smart thinkers to come back up.

"Could have save us you know." Luffy said, with a big fish in hands and Chopper on his back like a monkey on his mom.

"You guys can swim, remember, no devil fruit now." He responded back to them. A eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that's right." A lightbulb turned on top of their heads, making both swim towards the boat with that fish in tow. 

"Come on brave warriors of the sea, start rowing the boat to where the sea meet the land!" Usopp said while he landed his foot on the front of the boat, fishing rod pointing at the village where they where staying. Luffy and Chopper getting the rowing logs and started to row while yelling yea! "Hurry for the treasure could disappear!" A thud was heard.

"HELP US ROW THEN!!!" Was yelled at him, giving out a nervous chuckle, he took a log and started to help them.

"Sooo, were do you have in mind on where are we going when this is done?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Maybe we should go to the big turtle that has gold on his back. We know the tricks to pass and not to own anyone." Chopper said, with a happy face once he saw land.

"But if we do go, Nami will want to stay and win some more and at the end we might slip and end up losing, I don't want to end up a golden statue or working for the rest of my life for him for my freedom." Usopp said with is nose held high in the air.

"Who knows, maybe we can skip right threw there and going to another place, maybe explore the island we past by the other timer who knows, maybe go and see the underwater life. We'll see later." Hands on deck, they pulled the sea king out of the boat, giving some pieces to the villagers, and then getting the rest on their hands they went to Luffy's house, where Sanji a was waiting for them.

Every Captain,Leader, Admiral, pirate and revolutionary (subordinates) were passed out in the patio and living room. The booze was picked up thanks to Nami and Robin who where currently talking with Sanji and Zoro in the countertop talking about where to go and all that. Luffy, Ace and Sabo where sleeping in the treehouse that they made when they were younger, Luffy's crew sleeping with them in the treehouse. 

"Im scared there going to fall at any moment." Nami mention with a margarita in one hand, another under her chin watching the kids in the treehouse that was over flowing with bodies. "Although I won't be surprised if they do fall, there your kids after all." A smirk grew on her face.

"I don't know how you guys still sailed with me being that dense." Luffy said with a small chuckle escaping his mouth along with a warm smile. 

"You were dense although you where more inocente back then" Said Nami, the first one to sail with him for a while before the crew was started.

Inocente where both Luffy's in both timeline. The moment that Luffy gained the title of pirate king, it opened his eyes to the world that he was in. He gained and protected the territory that he won along with its people. The crew somewhat expanded, the little girl that meant with Ace while he was alive in the ex-kaido territory became the first cabin-boy, or girl in this case, in the crew, along with Carrots and Jimbe. They helped to keep the peace, but not everything is able to keep under control for each generation a new trouble maker appears thing there the big shot and all that. All this making Luffy a more wiser captain although he didn't change other than that things didn't changed much.

"Do you think it really is Blackbread the one thats going to come soon, to this island?" A distraught Chopper asked the crew, worry laced in his eyes when he looked up from his hot chocolate. "It was hard to beat him last time."

"We have too, he's our problem, not there's to solve." Robin responded in a kind voice and giving reassuring rub on his back. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I thought he was behind bars? What happened?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"The big guys of the marines died, meaning that the power was setting down with the newbies, he took that time to escape." Luffy said. A thought full face appeared.

"Excuses, they should have left some big guns there to watch his cell." Zoro replied, giving a duh look to Luffy.

"They could have done that, by doing that they prevent that happening." Nami said.

"Well everyone wanted a get together, haven't seen each other in a while, well thats what Koby said anyways.Happy for him by the way, he became admiral in a short while." Luffy responded back.

"One of the few good one that the marines have by the way." Zoro said and drowned a sake down his throat."One for the kid!" everyone holding their cups up.

"For Koby!"Was heard threw out the house. waking up some people up.

"Hey, peanut, what Koby" Everyone frozen by the questioned asked. Garp asked his son getting a plate for himself with the food that was there in the counter.

With a clear throat, "He's a apprentice that I took recently in to help me with he bank." Inam said, recovering real fast. "and the name is Cody, with a C." A steady smile appeared in the nervous woman.

"Oo, make sense, I thought for a moment that you meant the Koby that was training under me, so when are you going for the date?" He asked her, moving his head slightly, evading a bottle of beer by a hair, and staying calm when he felt two black auras around him.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER OLD MAN!! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!!" Rocco yelled at his grandpa, or in this world father.

"Nobody deserves nami-sawn, she's too good for you....."Blackleg started to mumbling, a dark looked crossed his eyes, shining with murder.

"HE'S LIKE A YOUNGER BROTHER TO ME!!!" Inam yelled.

"Oh really, I read it wrong then." Garp said, his pinky finger in his nose and a dumb look plastered on his face. A thump was heard, smoky coming out of her ears and a twitch in her hands.

"OMG, I'm not interested in anybody old man, I'm too young to settled down." Rocco said already calmed down and rubbing his forehead.

"Don't know pops, a lover could make you happier your already 36. Morning by the way." Sabo said with a yawn and a messy hair, still in pj.

"It's hard too see Luffy with a lover after all these years." Besides, it's weird when your not from here, in a sense. Usopp whispered in a low voice to Zoro, who was nodding at the mention of that fact.

"Like I said,I'm not interested in anyone yet so leave me the hell alone!!!" Rocco said, stuffing his face with food to stop talking. Laughter was heard in the house.

One by one, everyone was leaving to go to the shops or just wondering around the village, under the promise of not creating big trouble for the marines, and spending time on things. Leaving the house for the family and their crews and friends. Although the big show was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....hello hello hello!! How are you in this beautiful day? My the way English is my second language so sorry for the misspelled words here and there...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fanfic that I posting so be easy on ok!! Also, leave some love please!! Thank you!! And have a nice day!!


End file.
